


Practice for the Perfectionist

by AmiMendal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Het and Slash, Just gals bein pals, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiMendal/pseuds/AmiMendal
Summary: Viktor Krum almost kissed Hermione, but she's nervous at her lack of experience. Seeing a friend in need, Ginny steps up to offer her assistance. Features femslash although not really...? Written for the 'The Painfully Bad and/or Awkward Kisses Challenge' on the HPFC forum on FFN





	Practice for the Perfectionist

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written and posted to FFN on January 4th, 2013. Actually, I fixed it when I moved it here, so this is not the exact same as posted on FFN. You're welcome lol
> 
> Written for "The Painfully Bad and/or Awkward Kisses Challenge" in the HPFC forum
> 
> Disclaimer: I own a king-sized bed but I do not own the HP universe. Don't sue.

Hermione shuffled the parchments on the table, unable to concentrate on her homework at the present. Her mind was reeling with nerves and questions. Viktor had nearly kissed her today in the library. Viktor Krum had nearly kissed _her_, Hermione Granger! Her hands were still shaking at the thought and she wouldn't dare attempt to finish her Transfiguration essay at this point; the words wouldn't be legible and Professor McGonagall would surely take off points for it.

The Common Room was unusually quiet, especially for a Saturday night. When she checked her watch, she noted curfew was nearing. The fire was alive with warmth; the log cracked under the heat and shot embers up the fireplace.

A soft click at the Portrait Hole warned Hermione of someone's arrival, and she turned her head to see Ginny. She smiled at the younger girl.

"Hey," she said simply, nerves still holding her.

"Hey, Hermione. You okay?" she asked, noting the nervous expression on her friend's face.

Hermione offered a fake grin before it fell and she shrugged. "N-Not really."

Ginny set her rucksack on the couch and sat next to the bushy-haired girl. "What's wrong?"

Hermione couldn't look at Ginny's eyes. They were clouded with worry and concern. When the fire gave another crack of heat, she sighed through her nose. "I… Well… er… Viktor almost kissed me today."

Ginny looked both excited and shocked. "Really? That's fantas-… wait, what do you mean _almost_?"

"I... ran off before he could."

"Why?" Ginny nearly screeched.

Hermione's hands were fumbling in her lap, still shaking slightly at the thought of the events.

"I'm so nervous, Ginny. I've never kissed a boy before, let alone a famous Quidditch player! What if I'm terrible?"

Ginny laughed warmly. "Oh Hermione, it's okay to be scared. I was too for my first time. Everyone is."

Hermione nodded, "I know but… I guess it's just something I'm afraid of because I can't really study it. I study everything before I do it: spells, charms, even potions if I can get hold of the ingredients."

Ginny's hand went to her friend's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. "It's really easy, Hermione. It's something that comes naturally. When someone kisses you, something inside of you takes over. It's… almost a primal instinct," she said matter-of-fact.

Hands still fumbling, Hermione shrugged again. "I just wish I could… I don't know… practice," she nearly laughed at the thought. How absurd!

A small group of fifth years entered the portrait hole, talking animatedly to each other. Hermione and Ginny were silent until the intruders made it up to their dorms. The silence between them was comfortable, but Hermione was still tensed with nerves.

An idea clicked in Ginny, and she looked around to ensure they were truly alone again.

"I've got an idea. Here, stand up."

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed in both confusion and interest, but she did as requested as Ginny tucked a piece of red hair behind her ear and flattened her skirt.

"You can practice, Hermione. On me."

Taken aback, Hermione's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "G-Ginny… I appreciate the th-thought but… I don't think I'm into girls?"

Ginny chuckled, "I'm not hitting on you, Hermione. You're a friend in need, and I am here to do anything to help you. I have some experience in this department and I am willing to assist you if you want."

Hermione's brain was swimming with the idea. Kiss Ginny? Kiss a girl? She wasn't sure she could do it. The thought had never crossed her mind and she wasn't sure she could go through with it.

"I-I don't know, Ginny…" she trailed.

Ginny sighed with a smile, "Alright, Hermione. Feel free to snog Viktor and tell me if he's still interested." Ginny knew that wasn't a very nice thing to say, but if Hermione wanted practice, who else would be willing to step in and be used in such a manner? "Or you could always owl Ron and see if he'll help you," she added with a knowing smirk.

Hermione's cheeks grew red with a fierce blush. She wiped her sweaty hands on her jeans and nodded. "N-No, that's okay. You're right. I need to practice on someone who isn't going to think something of it. And we're friends, we can do this without it being awkward, right?"

The redhead nodded,"I'm sure you'll get over any weirdness once you start snogging Viktor Krum like a professional," she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, making Hermione giggle.

Snogging Viktor sounded nice, but she was so unsure of herself. Taking a few calming breaths, Hermione refused to let her fingers fidget again. "Okay, what do I do?"

In a few minutes, Ginny had told Hermione little details she would need: where to put her head, her hands, how to react to different styles. It was very informative and Hermione almost wished she could take notes instead of trying to remember them all.

"Alright, I'm just going to do it, okay? Otherwise you'll chicken out," Ginny said.

Hermione bit her lip nervously. "Right."

Before she knew it, Ginny's lips were on hers. They were soft and warm and it felt strange. There was no spark like she expected for her first kiss, and then she realized she was just standing there without responding. Worried Ginny would judge her lack of experience, Hermione kissed her back. It was simple and chaste, but it was something.

Ginny pulled back, blushing slightly. "Okay, not bad. Took you awhile to do something, but I figure that's because I surprised you. Next time, try to react quicker."

"Okay."

"Ready for another go?"

Hermione couldn't speak, instead nodding again.

"Right then…" Ginny said, before leaning in again. Their lips were together, both warm and nervous. When Ginny began to open her mouth, Hermione followed and suddenly their tongues were clashing against each other. She let Ginny explore her mouth as she did the same to her, feeling a strange primitive urge in the task. Her hand went to Ginny's cheek and Ginny's went to Hermione's waist, pulling her closer.

Body to body, they continued their exploration, heads tilting naturally as the kiss deepened and progressed.

The fire crackled again, heat filling the room with even more heat and the girls broke apart at the noise, both flushing deeply.

Their eyes met, color rising in their cheeks. Hermione's hand covered her face in embarrassment, and they both burst into giggles.

Allowing their nerves to ease through their laughter, the girls fell onto the couch and eventually calmed down.

"You did well, Hermione. If kissing were on the O.W.L.'s, I'd give you a solid 'O'."

Hermione blushed again, trying not to squeak with embarrassment. "Well… Thank you, Ginny. I appreciate the help."

Collecting her things on the table, she rushed to the girl's stairway before looking at Ginny again.

"And… You're pretty good too."

The redhead blushed, "Thanks."


End file.
